


Of Fairies and Dragons

by The_BookDragon



Series: Fairy Tail aus [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Soulmarks help you find your other half. It is not easy for the mages at Fairy Tail, but they make it work in their own way.





	1. Marks

Lucy Heartfilia gained her soulmark when she was 10. It lay right above her heart. Layla gasped when she saw it and Jude turned white.

Her mark was a demonic looking dragon that was surrounded by flames in every shade of red. To everyone but Lucy, it was the mark of a monster. Lucy knew it was not a monster. It was clear to her that her soulmate was guarding her heart. The flames would protect her and she would be damned if she didn't try to help her soulmate. After all she was no damsel in distress.

Just one problem, her father wanted the mark to be removed. Lucy was beyond angry and no words could describe how much she was afraid of what might happen. Removing soulmarks cut the connection between soulmates. She wouldn't be able to soulbond, and it could potentially kill her soulmate from the backlash of their souls fully separating. No pleading had been able to change her father's mind.

Layla was too sick to convince Jude that he should leave Lucy's mark alone, and the servants agreed with Jude. It was at that point Lucy realized something, no one else was going to help her. She was going to have to help herself.

Over the next couple of days, Lucy stocked up on food, jewels, and play clothes. No one noticed that something was off, they were too worried about her mother. Layla was dieing and she knew that there wasn't much time.

Jude had been called to an emergency meeting about a derailed train.

Layla grasped the opportunity. She gave Lucy the keys and three memory lacrima.

Layla told her daughter to run. And run Lucy did, until her legs were trembling and she kept on running.

########

Natsu searched for two things, Igneel and his mate.

Everyday Natsu looked at the mark on the right side of his chest. It was beautiful, a shining gold key with stars dancing around it. He knew that his mate was someone who was as bright as the cosmos, and could probably kick his ass. It didn't matter how long it would take, they would find each other.

That kept him going on many long days and when he got the chance he saved as much jewels as he could.

His mate was strong and probably lonely as he was. Natsu wanted for them to have a home where they were together and not alone.

Fairy tail soothed some of that ache. It was his family and friends. When his mate arrived and he found Igneel, his family would be whole.


	2. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit for the story. On my deviant art account.


	3. Another outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second outfit for the story


	4. 7 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face joins the story

  
7 years later

If her father could see her now, Lucy doubted that he would recognize her.

Gone was the frightened ten year-old, she had grown up and figured out how to take care of herself. Despite her life on the streets, Lucy had managed to keep her kindness and hope. Most of the others called her Mama Bear Lucy.

If you needed help or a safe place to stay, you went to Lucy. She could fight, heal, and cook not to mention her spirits were cool. Although they were a bit weird.

Aquarius had become their official protector after she gained the nickname, Aqua-nee. Scorpio, Gemi and Mini played with the younger kids, while Grandpa Crux and Taurus taught the others. Virgo helped with clothing and feeding everyone when Lucy was working.

The group was small but a family. Lucy was happy with her life, and felt no desire to change it. Though she did want to meet her soulmate sometime, when taking care of eight kids you need any help you could get. Especially if half of them were younger than five.

Sighing, Lucy undid her bun and slipped out of her uniform. She had a job at the local pub and the night had been brutal. Some jerk with a lightening shaped scar had started a brawl. She had broken it up pretty fast and then someone else started another one. It had been ridiculous the amount of damage caused.

Lucy was glad she had gotten the culprits to fix most of it and pay for the rest.

Thank God for sex appeal and combat skills. Though for some reason, Lightening dude had given her some weird looks when he saw her soulmark. She wondered what his problem was.

Laxus's POV

A certain lightening dragon slayer groaned when he saw the barmaid's soulmark. Laxus was already tired from the job he had completed and the jerk thinking he could take Laxus on. Now he had to deal with finding Salamander's soulmate. He was tempted to walk away but if Mira found out .... Laxus shivered, it would not go well and Freed would keep giving him the Look.

Ugh it was too late for shit like this, he'd deal with it tomorrow.

 


	5. Let sleeping Celestial Mages sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus does something stupid. Lucy can be terrifying.

Lucy woke to the smell of bacon and a pounding on the door. It was too early for someone to be that loud.  
Still half asleep, she pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and walked to the kitchen.  
Lucy grabbed a mug poured some coffee and chugged it. At the table Loke was braiding Haruhi's hair. He didn't come out much but he was getting better. If Karen was still alive Lucy would have kicked her into the next century.  
The day Loke and Aries joined the family was bittersweet and the day Lucy had truly shown how determined and strong she was.  
The banging on the door was getting really annoying. And just to prove a point, the door fell. Lightening dude was standing there with his hand ready to knock.  
"Lucy kick!!"  
Lucy was thoroughly pissed off. Who the hell was this guy?  
Three more people stood outside her door gaping at the direction of where Lightening dude had gone.  
Lucy was almost frothing at the mouth, "Who the hell comes to someone's house and breaks their door at six in the morning?"  
Sweat drops started forming as they slowly turned to face a cranky and angry Celestial Mage.  
Unkownst to the three they had the same thought,"I understand why she's Natsu's."


End file.
